He's Everything You Want
by Kisama-sama
Summary: He really was everything she wanted, but she didn't seem to know that. His songs express his feelings, but now so many people are hearing them…will She recognize him? Or understand his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Bleach nor any/all songs used throughout this fic. **_

Toshiro tried not to growl as he watched Momo snuggle under her boyfriends arm. He was currently sitting at their lunch table with Momo, her boyfriend Aizen, Karin, her brother Ichigo, and his girlfriend Rukia; and himself of course.

You see, everyone was waiting for the day Karin and Toshiro got together. Karin was obsessed with Toshiro, even though she hid it, but there was one key aspect missing. Toshiro didn't like Karin. He liked her as a friend, at best. And that was pushing it. He would admit he didn't mind playing soccer with her every now and again. But he could only stand her that long, at most.

He turned away when Rukia and Ichigo stared into each others eyes and started leaning forward, just in time to catch Aizen working his way up Momo's neck. As his lips moved slowly across her porcelain cheek, he neared closer and closer to her mouth. Toshiro felt his eye start twitching, a burning anger, and, dare he say it, envy, building and swelling in the pit of his stomach.

Turning away so he could look at them a bit more discreetly, he just caught site of Momo turning away from her boyfriend. A small frown of confusion spread on his face, but Momo's voice kept him from dwelling on her strange behavior.

"Shiro-chan, can you explain the science project to me again? I still don't understand it…" Hitsugaya felt the corner of his mouth twitch up, but he pulled his stoic mask back in place.

"Baka, its Hitsugaya. I'll tell you again later. We have more classes right now, plus I have an assignment to work on." Momo's head cocked to the side, nearly sure he had finished all the homework he had received for the week so far.

Toshiro simply stared out the window, ignoring the feeling of her eyes on his cheek. He fought to keep the warm glow he felt trying to grow on his cheeks. Momo sighed and turned to stare at the window.

…..

When Toshiro finally got home, he went strait to his room and fell onto his bed. He simply needed time to think, he didn't have an assignment. Sighing, he sat back up thinking '_Momo, when are you going to realize _I'm _what you need? Aizen isn't what your looking for…You need someone who can and will protect you, someone who simply wanted to be with you because they love you; someone who knows you better then anyone else; someone who doesn't expect anything from you. Aizen isn't any of that, especially for you Momo. He wants more then you are willing to give. It doesn't take a genius to see that.'_ And by nearly everyone's standards, he was a genius.

He sighed, a feeling he was familiar with building in his chest. He let his feelings out in one of the many things he has written to let his feelings out; songs.

"_**Somewhere there's speaking**_

_**It's already coming in**_

_**Oh and it's rising **_

_**At the back of your mind**_

_**You never could get it**_

_**Unless you were fed it**"_

It was purely and simply Momo. She never understands anything unless she is told, and that seemed to be his job. He was always the one to inform her of things, especially if it would end up hurting her feelings.

"_**Now you're here**_

_**And you don't know why"**_

She never really understood how she got to where she is in life. She always wondered what would have happened if she had chosen a different path. It was such a dangerous thing at times…

"_**But under skinned knees and the **_

_**Skid marks**_

_**Past the places**_

_**Where you used to learn**_

_**You howl and listen**_

_**Listen and wait for the**_

_**Echoes of angels who won't return"**_

She was always being wounded by careless words; Aizen telling her she needed to grow up, and that she needed to open up more. She had never even let him kiss her… She was growing. She was finally learning to be more independent; more willing to admit where she needs work, or if she needs help. She was always wondering if their beloved Granny would've approved of her answers, or her boyfriend. She wishes she was still alive to talk to…but it wasn't possible.

"_**He's everything you want**_

_**He's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you**_

_**That you wish you could be**_

_**He says all the right things**_

_**At exactly the right time**_

_**But he means nothing to you**_

_**And you don't know why**_"

Toshiro liked to think he was everything she wanted, needed, and wished she could be. He always kept quite when she was upset, and as soon as she was calm enough, he was able to get an answer, or a problem, out of her; if he hadn't already known. And of course, he always had a way to calm her down, even if it was simply by holding her or being there for her. He thought for sure he didn't mean anything to her. At least, not in the way he wanted. She loved Aizen, and Aizen at least…_liked_ her. Toshiro was left in the cold, while he had to watch the girl he loved, love someone else.

To the world, she may be one person, but to him, she was his world. But if she was happy, he was happy; even if it hurt sometimes.

"_**You're waiting for someone**_

_**To put you together**_

_**You're waiting for someone **_

_**To push you away**_

_**There's always another**_

_**Wound to discover**_

_**There's always something more**_

_**You wish he'd say"**_

No matter what, Aizen never seemed to like her for _her_. Yeah, he liked her, but he was just going to hurt her in the end. He never said he loved her; not once. He didn't care about her, not really. He just wanted to take advantage of her while he could. Toshiro _hated_ Aizen.

He continued singing as he wrote down the lyrics, grateful he still remembered them. He had them written down previously, but somehow he had misplaced it. He felt a lot better afterwards, seeing his feelings on a piece of paper no one would ever see. Once he finished writing the lyrics, he started singing again from the beginning. He continued until he was finished, feeling a light, floating feeling. Letting his feelings out, especially through singing, always made him feel better. Especially when it came to Momo…

Sighing, Toshiro headed back downstairs, tucking the song lyrics into his back pocket as he rushed down the steps. Opening his fridge, he searched for something to eat as he grabbed his phone. Dialing in a familiar number, he pulled out some lunch meat before closing the fridge.

"Shiro-chan! Can I come over? My family is being really…loud." He could hear the relief in her voice, peaking his curiosity.

He raised an eyebrow, even though he knew she couldn't see him, and said "Whatever. Come on over…and come alone." Momo mumbled a response, before the dial tone reached Hitsugaya's ears. He decided to eat his sandwich as he waited, and before he knew it, a resounding knock was echoing around the empty house.

He opened the door, motioning her into his house soundlessly. Momo smiled cutely at him, saying "Shiro-chan, you have _perfect_ timing." Toshiro stared at her a minute, debating with himself, before simply motioning up the stairs. She nodded, heading up the stairs. Momo had been to his house countless times, though she hadn't been in his room in over a year.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Toshiro led the way by veering left, turning right into the doorway at the end of the hall. He left he door opened behind them, knowing small things like that could frighten her at times. He settled onto his bed, motioning for Hinamori to do the same.

"You changed your room a lot since the last time I saw it. It seemed…happier before." Toshiro tilted his head down, a dark cloud covering his eyes. He sighed, standing up and walking over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer, slipping his lyrics out from his pocket and tossing them in. Momo glanced around the room once again, but she didn't seem uncomfortable with her surroundings. Finally, she slipped her backpack off and took out her science book. Toshiro sighed and settled back down beside her.

He breathed in her intoxicating scent, letting it fill his senses for a moment. Blinking his eyes quickly, he took his mind off of her presence and instead on the current predicament they found themselves in. And he didn't mean the homework.

"Why did you say I have perfect timing?" Momo looked around nervously, biting her lip.

Finally, she said "Well, Aizen snuck into my room, you know, through that one window you can climb to from the ground floor…You know the one. Anyway, he sort of…tackled me onto my bed. He tried kissing me, saying something along the lines of 'why do only you get to know where that…..w-white haired shrimp lives? What is it with you two?' Shiro-chan, I was about to yell at him for what he said about you. Before I had the chance, though, you called. If I would've yelled at him, he would've gotten mad, and who knows what he would have done…." Momo shivered and turned away, her eyes downcast.

Toshiro's face softened as he pulled a small blue blanket off of his bed. He wrapped it around both of them as he brought her into a hug.

She started crying softly, mumbling "S-Shiro-chan, what if-w-what if…what if he gets mad and something h-happens? What if he hurts me, or…or…" Toshiro knew what she was thinking, and he hated it.

He hugged her tighter to him, lifting her onto his lap. After a moment, he pushed her down to the bed, underneath him. She let out a quiet squeal, than relaxed. More tears came pouring from her eyes, and it took all Hitsugaya had not to kiss them away.

Sighing, he whispered "Bed-wetter, its okay. I won't let him lay a hand on you. He won't do anything to you, trust me. All you have to do is trust me. Please Momo, stop crying. Shhh, it's alright." Momo snuggled her face into his chest, more tears falling past her chocolate eyes.

Toshiro moved slightly, pulling back just enough to see her face clearly. He leaned closer, close enough that their foreheads were touching. Momo opened her eyes wide as she looked at him, but they soon drifted shut. She leaned up slightly, letting her lips brush against his cheek. Toshiro's eyes widened, heat rising to his cheeks.

Letting his eyes fall back to normal, he swallowed thickly. Her lips were so tempting in this position, especially after he had felt them pressed against his cheek. He had an even more intense urge to lick her delicate cheeks, leaving a different liquid on them to take place of the drying tears. Momo stared wide eyed at him, before frowning slightly as Toshiro rolled off of her.

She sighed, saying "I'm sorry Shiro-chan; I'm being a bother…" Toshiro nuzzled into her neck, hugging her from his position beside her.

"Never Bed-wetter. You've never been a bother to me." Momo blushed slightly, staring into his eyes. Blinking a few times, she turned and buried her head into his chest, gathering as much warmth as she could.

Toshiro held back a small smile, speaking his thoughts "Hey Hinamori, shouldn't we start the science homework now?" Toshiro could feel her tighten her grip on him, before suddenly her grip went slack. He turned down to face her, his eyes widening as he took in her closed eyes and relaxed breathing.

He watched her sleep for a few moments, before taking her shoulders in a light grip. He shifted her body away from his, using a bit of force once she clung to his warm body. After finally getting free, he watched as she turned to her other side, curling around her portion of the blanket and using his to cover her. He stood up and watched her for a moment, making sure she wasn't going to wake up, before leaving the room, leaving her to sleep in his bed.

…..

_**Okay, first things first. I had this story posted previously, but took it down. Second, I revised it just now, so I hope it's better this time around. Please, do review if you liked it, because I don't want to waste time revising what is done of the story for no one. **_

_**So, the song used in the story is Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. **_

**_I really, _Really_ hope you enjoyed it so far, please let me know…_**

_**Review! Thanks to any and all readers. Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I was hoping for more reviews, but wacha gunna do, right? Well, this is the next chapter, I hope someone likes it… Oh, and if anyone has an idea for a better summary please let me know…**_

_**I own nothing.**_

When Momo woke up, it took her a moment to realize where she was, and that she was no longer accompanied by her white haired friend. She looked around, shivering as she noticed an open window in the corner of his room. Getting out of bed, she wrapped the blue blanket around small body.

Opening his dresser drawer, she borrowed a few of his clothes and changed quickly. After folding her clothes, she laid them on his bed and headed out of the room, the blue blanket now lying on the floor.

She padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, giggling when she saw Toshiro sitting at the table with his head in his hands, eyes half lidded from exhaustion. She felt bad for taking his bed, but he was so cute like that. Cute little Shiro-chan.

Her smile fell off her face, however, when she noticed the serious set in his jaw and the rough concern masking his features.

"Is something wrong, Shiro-chan?" Toshiro's head turned in her direction, not a trace of surprise showing at her sudden presence.

"No. Nothings wrong." A silent sigh slipped through Toshiro's nose; he hated lying to her.

Sighing, Toshiro turned fully to face Hinamori, saying "By the way Hinamori, it's not Shiro-chan. Do you want anything to eat?"

Momo pulled a chair out next to him, sitting down without taking her eyes off of him. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes clearly saying 'what?'

She blushed and turned away slightly, saying "I hope you don't mind me borrowing some of your clothes…" He shook his head and kept his cool, choosing not to think about how amazing she looked.

"It's fine. You fell asleep before I could even help at all, so the least I can do is let you borrow some of my clothes." Momo smiled, thanking him.

"Oh, and yeah, something to eat sounds nice." As soon as his back was facing Hinamori, a smirk spread across his lips.

Walking over to the fridge, he opened it and said "Would an omelet be okay?"

Momo smiled at him and nodded. Toshiro nodded and turned around, taking out a few ingredients.

"You still like it with bacon and no unions?" Momo smiled softly at him, surprised he still remembered.

"Y-Yeah. You know me so well Shiro-chan." Toshiro's head ducked down as he continued preparing her meal, the song lyrics coming to mind. Speaking of the lyrics….if Hinamori got in his drawers to get the clothes, wouldn't she have seen it?

But then again, he couldn't just come outright and ask, right? She would think he was asking something else, most likely. Or rather, she would think the paper was something embarrassing, if she didn't read it already. If he wanted to save both of them the embarrassment, he would have to stay silent. Oh well, it wasn't that big of a deal if she saw it, right? It's not like he wrote who it was about or made it obvious….or did he? Well, even if he did, he wasn't about to ask her. She seemed to be acting normal enough about everything, and he wasn't going to compromise that. If she asked about it, he could come up with something….hopefully.

Shaking his head, he started humming Everything You Want softly to himself as he prepared them both omelets.

…

_**About a week later**_

Toshiro walked calmly into school, ignoring the typical stares. One thing did catch his attention, however. Nearly everyone seemed to be buzzing and chattering about the same thing. Now he just needed to find out what.

Typically, he wouldn't care. But this was different. This wasn't the typical teenage gossip, as even some of the teachers were talking amongst themselves.

Searching around for a familiar face he wouldn't mind talking to, he noticed bright orange to the side. Walking over, he stood next to Ichigo and waited until he shut his locker. Ichigo jumped when a white haired kid was suddenly in his view, but he simply laughed it off.

"You scared me man. What's up?"

"What's going on today? Everyone seems really excited about something."

Ichigo cocked his head and said "You didn't hear? Someone turned in a song for that radio contest thing, and won! Everyone is talking about it. They played the song on nearly every radio station, it was so amazing!"

Momo came running over, saying "Shiro-chan! Did you hear the song? It was so amazing!"

Toshiro's gaze softened slightly, nearly unnoticeable to the untrained eye, before he said "It's Hitsugaya, and I bet I'm the only one who didn't hear it yet." Just as he finished his statement, a static noise was heard, and a voice came over the speaker.

"Everyone seems to be in an uproar about the new song that won the radio contest. Since it's got everyone so excited, we decided to treat you all and play it!" Suddenly loud cheering broke out throughout the hall way, and even a few classrooms. Clearly the students weren't the only fans of this new song…

Toshiro rolled his eyes. So typical. He paused mid-eye-roll, however, when he noticed the expression on Momo's face. She had her hands clasped together under her chin, a strange sparkle in her eyes. She must really like this song.

Toshiro sighed and leaned against his locker, which just so happened to be a few down from Ichigo's. He waited patiently as the beginning music began playing, realizing it wasn't that complex of a beat, and that he could probably play it on guitar.

Suddenly, however, a voice started singing, and Toshiro felt his eyes widen. T-This….this was _his_ song! Not only that, but….this was _his_ voice!

How on earth…this wasn't possible! He didn't enter that stupid contest, and he hadn't shared his lyrics with anyone. Let alone sing it for them! The only way it was possible was if…someone was outside his room when he was singing and writing the lyrics down? Someone was….spying on him?

He didn't want to dwell on it, not when he saw everyone's expressions. He just hoped, _prayed_, they didn't realize it was him.

Momo felt the music envelop her, wrapping around her like a blanket. She was so excited about this new singer, she simply lost herself in the music, remaining ignorant to any and everyone else, including the white haired boy who was still in shock. She sang along, clearly having listened to the song a lot.

As soon as it finished, her eyes snapped open and she spoke, saying "He's so kawaii! The lyrics are so cute, but there sad too. How can the girl not realize he's so perfect for her! I wonder if it's true for the singer…" Toshiro tried to hide the slight blush rising to his cheeks by tilting his head down.

While maintaining a straight face, he said "If you ever meet him, ask him." Momo grinned at his statement, her eyes lighting up at the idea.

"I should! Arigato, Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro sidestepped her as she tried to hug him, simply saying "Stop calling me that."

Momo huffed, saying "I'm not going to call you Hitsugaya-kun, or Toshiro. It's just too weird. We grew up together, Shiro-chan." A smirk spread across Toshiro's face, and he didn't even bother to hide it.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if I went around calling you by _your_ nickname."

Momo turned bright red, exclaiming "No way! Shiro-chan, you can't do that!" Toshiro's smirk grew, and he held back a laugh. She was so easy to get to. The school bell rang, and Toshiro pushed off his locker.

He leaned forward as he walked past her, whispering right in her ear "Bed-wetter Momo…hmm…" He breathed on her ear, clearly as an accident, but Hinamori shivered all the same.

Hitsugaya's breath caught in his throat, and he pulled back. A smirk spread across his face as he noted the blush on her cheeks.

"You _really_ don't like that nickname, do you?"

Momo's cheeks turned darker, and she stammered out "I-It's not that! It's just…" Toshiro lifted a hand in a farewell as he walked past her, headed toward his classroom.

Momo sighed, thinking '_It's not the nickname Shiro-chan, it's the way you say it. It makes me feel so different, and I'm sure people can notice. I'm just afraid. What if someone notices, or worse, tells Aizen…'_

_**AND that's that. Really hope someone likes it. It's WAY better then what I previously had…(I'm re-writing what's already done) so yeah. Anyway, the Japanese**_

_**Kawaii – cute**_

_**Arigato – Thank you**_

_**I think that's it, not sure…if there is, just let me know **_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing. Please enjoy.**_

Toshiro sighed as he sat down at his desk. '_Why did she have to say that about the song? Baka…it was about _**her**_, and there she is saying how sad it is and being all sympathetic!'_ Another sigh slipped past his lips, and he fought to hide the annoyance, anger, sadness, and hurt he felt. She really didn't have a clue, did she?

The tardy bell rang, and class was flying by, just like Toshiro's thoughts. Once he got his homework and was free to leave, he rushed out and to his next class. Despite his urge to simply leave and ditch school, he stuck around, and the day seemed to fly by.

Before he knew it, he was on his way home. He glanced around; making sure no one was following him. A few girls had tried on multiple occasions, plus with the person stealing his song…. What was he going to do about that, anyway?

Walking up to his front door, he unlocked it, his head tucked down. He walked inside, about to close the door, when something white stood out. He peeled it off the door, flipping it over in his hand. Just a plain white envelop. No name, no indication of what was on the inside….

So he opened it.

He slid the piece of paper out from inside, unfolding it carefully from the edges. He scanned the paper, his eyes getting a bit wide as he went. One eyebrow raised, and Toshiro felt confusion and….excitement?, build in his stomach.

They wanted him to go to a recording studio. 'They' being whoever stole his song. Not only that, but apparently the recording studio wanted to help him become famous. Like he would ever do such a thing.

…..Maybe he would.

Now don't get him wrong, he wouldn't do this for the fun of it. But if he didn't go along with whoever this person is, they may do something to….change his mind. He didn't know if it was some psycho, or simply some fan girl, or both, but he may as well go along with them, at least for now, right? And besides, if he planned on stopping them from…whatever their plan is, then he needed more clues…..ne?

Besides…he loved singing. Singing was always something he enjoyed doing, and it made him so relaxed… Besides, his mom would always sing to him, before bed, or simply around the house. He loved singing because of her.

With his mind made up, Toshiro set the letter down and grabbed something quick to eat, before heading how for Karakura Records.

….

Toshiro looked around nervously as he entered the building. What was going to happen? Was he really good enough to become well known? Well, apparently he was, if the school's reaction was anything to go by. He bit the inside of his cheek, walking over to the receptionist.

She smiled at him and said "Welcome to Karakura Records, how can we help you?"

Toshiro nodded, his eyes not looking directly at her, as he said "Yes um," he leaned a bit closer and whispered "I'm the one who wrote the song "Everything You Want" and I believe you said to contact you…"

The receptionist smiled and said "We've had a lot of people claiming to have written it, so we ask you to please state your name."

Toshiro nodded in understanding, saying "That's right, you didn't say the singers name; good thinking. Names Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The girl's mouth dropped open, and before he knew it, she was standing and bowing to him, saying "I loved your song so much! Please, come on back, we have been so anxious to see you! Please, come on back, come on back!" Toshiro smirked slightly as he was nearly dragged to a back room.

A chair turned toward him, and the man said "So, you're the infamous singer." Toshiro nodded slowly, saying "Yes sir" in a clear voice.

The man lifted his head slightly, saying "Prove it."

Toshiro walked a bit closer and said "As in, sing?" The man nodded, raising an amused eyebrow.

Toshiro sighed and slowly started singing.

"_**Welcome to the planet**_

_**Welcome to existence**_

_**Everyone's here**_

_**Everyone's here**_

_**Everybody's watching you now**_

_**Everybody waits for you now**_

_**What happens next? **_

_**What happens next?"**_

The man's eyes opened wide as he said "You're even better in person! Keep Going!" Toshiro smirked slightly, not slowing down in his singing.

"_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare to move**_

_**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**Like today never happened**_

_**Today never happened before"**_

Both the man and the receptionist stared, and then started clapping.

The man behind the desk spoke, saying "What was that song?"

Toshiro scratched his cheek, a bit embarrassed, as he said "It's called Dare You to Move…I sort of wrote it."

"You're amazing! You have to record with us!" Toshiro was taken aback by their eagerness, feeling himself slightly stunned.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I love singing, it's like I can pour my heart out; I'm not doing this halfheartedly. As I'm sure you can tell, I'm still in school. I'd have to come before or after, because I won't skip. Plus I don't want anyone to know it was me." The man nodded, a hand placed under his chin.

"So, before school, and after, and you would need a fake name and appearance." Toshiro nodded, and received the same motion in return.

"Okay then; make sure it's okay with your parents, and then we can start thinking of a name." Toshiro lifted one of his hands, placing it over the juncture of his elbow on his other arm.

"We, uh, we don't need to worry about my parents permission. They….they died when I was young… I've been living by myself. Oh, and about the name, I think something like 'Katakana Yuki' is something I'd like." The man snapped his fingers, seeming to realize Hitsugaya wanted to change the subject.

"That's perfect!" Toshiro flinched slightly, but soon a small, ever so small, smile tilted his lips up.

"I, uh, sort of already, wrote some songs." "_More_?"

Toshiro gave a shy nod, saying "Only like, two more." Two jaws dropped, and Toshiro sweatdropped.

"It normally takes around a month at the least to write _one!"_

Toshiro shrugged, not really sure how to respond other then "I just needed to get my feelings out."

The man nodded, a hand bracing his chin against the desk, as he said "You're really going to touch your audience."

Toshiro shrugged again and said "I already got to my best friend, and she doesn't even know it." The man smirked and opened his mouth, but it shut again once he noticed the boy's expression.

The man sighed and said "Okay then. Do you have time now, or do you have schoolwork that needs done?"

Toshiro nodded and said "I had a few assignments, but I finished them in study hall, so I have time." The man raised an eyebrow once again, feeling his curiosity peak. This boy was very interesting…

"My names Jushiro Ukitake, by the way. Welcome to Karakura Records." Toshiro walked forward and shook his hand.

"Oh, and I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! Don't forget about me!"

"Would you like to hear the other songs?" He received a nod, and Ukitake lead him out of the room and down a hallway.

Matsumoto pouted and crossed her arms, huffing to herself as she walked away.

"Come this way. We can record the songs, and if we like them enough, we just may start on a CD." Toshiro's eyes widened. Did they normally work this quick at recording and making CD's? And if he was already recording, and working on a CD, what was next?

….

A few weeks passed, and before Toshiro knew it, Momo was running into his classroom.

"He came out with a CD!" Everyone, even the teacher, turned to her, questioning her intently about who on earth she was talking about.

Toshiro's eyes filled with amusement, saying "That guy who sang 'Everything You Want'?"

Momo nodded furiously, exclaiming "**Yeah!** His groups name is Katakana Yuki, and he _made a CD!_"

Toshiro smirked on the outside, amused with his friend's behavior. But on the inside, he sighed and worried not only about keeping his identity, but also about his friend's heart. She seemed okay now, but….

Toshiro raised an eyebrow as at least half the students and faculty rushed by him, heading toward the door. Apparently the principle was a fan of his as well, and allowed the school to get out early so they could all go buy his CD. Who knew they were such music geeks?

Before he knew it, his hand had been grabbed and he was being dragged down the road, toward a music shop.

"Come on Shiro-chan!" Toshiro rolled his eyes, thinking '_Everyone really is anxious to get me CD…'_ He smirked and let her drag him.

Hinamori pushed in front of everyone, and Toshiro took in his surroundings. Instead of a rack with CD's on it, there was a small stage with two people standing on top. Said people were holding boxes filled to the brim with the plastic cases, and it seemed they were having a hard time hearing each other over the crowd.

Those two people just so happened to be the receptionist, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Jushiro Ukitake. A look of dread flitted across his face right before the receptionist saw him. She grinned and was about to call out to him, but he placed a finger to his lips in a "shush" motion, the other making a cutting mark on his neck. She seemed to get it, and he received a nod.

"Sooo….Who here wants to get a CD from the new band…KATAKANA YUKI?" Screams and cheers filled the small space, most likely being heard from outside. Jushiro stepped forward and took the mic from Rangiku.

"At his request, the CD's only cost $7 each." More cheering was heard, and Toshiro could hear a few around him say things like "He's so generous" or something along those lines. Toshiro rolled his eyes; He knew Momo would buy the CD, and he wanted it to be a good price for her. That's all.

Speaking of Momo….he glanced over and looked at her, raising his eyebrow when he saw her staring at a poster of him in his disguise. She had starts lighting up her eyes, and Toshiro rolled his eyes. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned slightly to see better.

He turned back to Momo, saying "Hinamori, you might want to stop staring like that. Guess who just walked in?" Momo's eyes widened, and she glanced at the door.

Turning back to Toshiro, she said "Shiro-chan, he might not let me get the CD!" Hitsugaya knew what was coming next.

"Shiro-chan, please get one for me? Pleeease?" He turned to her, and twitched slightly when he noticed she brought out her secret weapon. Puppy eyes.

"Fine." Toshiro sighed slightly, flinching when Momo squealed. He turned and walked to the stage, feeling Momo's eyes on him.

Ukitake saw Toshiro, and spoke into the mic, saying "Well, it's time to give the CD's out." Matsumoto handed Toshiro a CD right away, smiling at him. He nodded to her and handed her money. She clenched his hand slightly and forced him to keep the money, then pretended to tuck it away in her pocket. Toshiro blinked slightly, and then smiled softly. It was a small twitch of the lips, but Rangiku noticed it.

Toshiro turned and walked back to Hinamori, handing her the CD. Matsumoto and Jushiro watched as Momo literally jumped onto Toshiro, hugging him tightly.

Toshiro caught her and sighed as she wrapped him in her arms. He smiled softly, then combed his expression as he gently pushed her off of him. He took her hand and raced out the door, her running behind with furrowed eyebrows.

When they finally got to Toshiro's house, Momo was let go as they gasped for air.

"Shiro-chan, what's going on?"

Toshiro sighed, sitting down before saying "Aizen. He almost saw you. Not only would he be mad you were there, but you happened to be hugging me at the time." Momo's face turned red, and she turned away.

"He-he's probably going to come by my house t-tonight. C-Can I spend the night h-here, Shiro-chan?" Toshiro walked over to her, turned her head toward him, and picked her up.

She squealed, exclaiming "Shiro-chan! What on earth are you doing?" Toshiro smirked and walked up the stairs, making her cling to his shoulders. Momo's face turned bright red, but she nuzzled her face into his neck. Toshiro's eyes widened slightly, before he sighed. He opened his bedroom door and lowered her onto his bed.

He climbed over top of her and pinned her down, making her gasp.

He lowered their foreheads together and said "You need to be more careful. What would happen if he got the wrong idea?"

Momo shook her head and said "I know you'll always be here for me, so I can relax." Toshiro blushed, before gasping as Hinamori's lips met his cheek.

"Arigato, Shiro-chan." She brought him down and hugged him, whispering "I owe you so much."

Toshiro smirked and said with a small blush still apparent on his face "Hinamori, you don't owe me anything. Just remain my best friend. That's all you need to do." It was Momo's turn to blush, and she smiled at him.

"You're my best friend too, Shiro-chan."

Toshiro closed his eyes and rolled off of her, bringing her to his chest. Momo snuggled closer, whispering a soft 'goodnight' before falling sound asleep. Toshiro smirked and pressed a soft, long kiss to her forehead. He hugged her a bit tighter, before falling asleep as well.

….

_**WOW, pretty long one. I guess. Lol. SOoo, I really hope you liked it! K so, I have a bone to pick…not really lol. But I have a favor to ask. I put a poll up, about whether you think our dear Shiro-chan should be tall, short, or what. Please respond, I don't want to make him tall if you all want him short or anything….so please lemme know. If for some reason you cant access the poll, please review or PM me and let me know. Please and thank you!**_

_**Oh, and the song used in this one is Dare You to Move by Switchfoot. **_


End file.
